Odd Weather Patterns
by icedragongurl
Summary: There he was minding his own business having a relatively enjoyable conversation with his best friend. He took out his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Just as he was lifting the thing to light it, a strong gust of wind knocks it out of his mouth!


**Title: **Odd Weather Patterns

**Author: **Icedragongurl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd make Kishimoto stop screwing around and get ShikaTema and NaruHina canon already!

**Chapters: **Oneshot

**Warnings: **Other then a pissed off Temari… None

**Author Note: **I was initially intending to make this longer, but a good friend of mine told me that it would be a better idea to keep it the way it is, as a drabble. So I did, though feel free to let me know if you do think I should make it longer, because I just might.

**ENJOY!**

Leave it to _her _to figure out how to irritate him beyond all points of reason. The biggest example of which was taking place at that very moment. There he was, hanging out with Chouji, minding his own business having a relatively enjoyable conversation with his best friend. At some point, he took out his pack of cigarettes and Asuma's old lighter. Just as he was lifting the thing to light the tip of the smoke, a strong gust of wind knocks it out of his mouth.

He can't help but scowl, Chouji is more confused then anything else. Wondering where the sudden breeze had come from so out of the blue. The skinnier of the two quickly scanned the nearby vicinity, searching for a very specific face. When his search was unsuccessful, the black haired boy ceased, deciding to brush it off as a freak weather occurrence. Those did happen once in a blue moon around Konoha.

Except, when he tried a second time and the same thing happened all over again, was it impossible to brush it all off as a coincidence. Last time when she'd visited, the troublesome woman hadn't been subtle about her dislike of smelling like an ashtray whenever she left the hidden village of the leaf. Apparently, from she'd told him, her brothers were beginning to think that had taken it up herself. Which he found rather amusing to say the least.

The second gust was just as precise as the first one, knocking the unlit cigarette from his lips. Except this round was even more powerful then the last. It even made the raven haired male loose his balance for a split second. Chouji was utterly bewildered at this point, looking around for where the gust could have come from. Shikamaru was swift, and knew exactly what to do to catch the criminal. It really wasn't difficult, sort of like letting the prey come to you instead of vice versa.

He lifted a third smoke to his lips, and diligently he kept his expression that of it's usual lack of caring. As he lifted the lighter to light the tip, he instead focused on the almost insignificant flair of chakra. It was around the corner of a building that faced the general direction of the Nara boy and his companion. As quickly as the third and final gust of wind knocked the sacrificed cigarette, a single sliver of a shadow, barely even noticed, shot out.

There was a loud almost indignant squawk that could be heard, and he couldn't help but smirk in triumph. While his large friend sighed in exasperation, Shikamaru followed the trail of his shadow. Which inevitably led to a pissed off Temari of the hidden village of the sand. If she could throttle him, he was certain she would have, which didn't make him anymore likely to release her from the binding.

"Wasting is bad." He said as if chastising a child, and her bright blue eyes flashed like lethal kunai,

"So is giving yourself lung cancer!" She snipped back, her words were laced with indignation. Chouji glanced back and forth between the two, before biding farewell. He'd sooner let Ino take him shopping, then be caught in the crossfire of an argument between on of the most infamous couples in Konoha. Shikamaru let out a very long sigh of exasperation, sometimes his girlfriend was the most troublesome thing in his entire life. Even with all that, it was impossible to hate her.

**End!**

Feel free to review if you choose to do so.


End file.
